lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Will Meunier
Will Meunier, initially and often credited as Will M, is a former actor in Scott's films. He is best known for his roles in the Jurassic Shark Film Series. Will is the younger brother of fellow Jurassic Shark cast members Jon and Ben. Will portrayed major characters Drake Matthews and Eddie Jackson in the first and second films, respectively, as well as Jeff Stanton and Jimmy Clark in the first and second films. Will worked on the first two films in 2012 and 2013, but due to conflicts with Scott, he was written out of the third film's script. In early 2015, Will was confirmed to make a cameo as Jimmy Clark in Jurassic Shark III, which he filmed that May. It remains his most recent and likely final film role. Biography 2011 Will was approached to play two supporting characters in Scott's first live-action film, Island of Doom: Jurassic Park. He was set to play Eric Bolden and Udesky Rogan, both of whom were based off of characters from Jurassic Park III (2001). Will began filming his scenes in June and July 2011. Despite production moving along for several months, with numerous scenes being filmed, Island of Doom was cancelled for various production reasons. The parts of the movie that had been filmed were posted to YouTube, with Will appearing various times. 2012 Although Island of Doom was cancelled, Will remained attached to Scott's films, as he was confirmed to play two roles in Jurassic Shark. He was confirmed to play Drake Matthews, a shark expert and leading protagonist, and Jeff Stanton, a minor character. Will started filming in April 2012, and completed his scenes that August. Due to scheduling conflicts, Will and his siblings weren't able to film as often, which created obstacles during production. 2013 Will was later confirmed to appear in Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution, though he was once again cast as two new characters - Eddie Jackson, a major character, and Jimmy Clark, a supporting character. Filming began in March 2013 and continued into April, but when May came around, Will and Jon refused to film any more scenes, likely due to a lack of interest in the project. As actors Gabe Sagherian and Russell Parkinson helped carry production along, Will barely filmed over the summer. Ultimately, he shot the remainder of his scenes in September and October. After this, Will refused to film any more for the project. 2014 On February 3, it was confirmed that Will and Jon had expressed some interest in returning for the series' last installment, Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution, while Ben was expected to return as Dan Bruines in the film. On March 28, it was confirmed that Will would not return as Jimmy Clark in the film, while Jon and Nick Stretch wouldn't return either. Filming for Jurassic Shark III commenced in May, with Scott beginning to work with older actors such as Ryan Bowman, Dakota Markle, and many others. 2015 In February 2015, Jon expressed his regret over having dropped out of the series after seeing the film's official trailer and Super Bowl TV Spot. After Jon messaged Scott on YouTube, on March 9 it was confirmed he would cameo in Jurassic Shark III. On March 14, Will was confirmed to cameo as Jimmy Clark in the film. He shot his cameo alongside Jon and Ben on May 25, and it appeared in the film's first part, which was released on June 19. It remains his most recent and likely final film role. Filmography As Actor *''Island of Doom: Jurassic Park (2011 - Cancelled Project) - Eric Bolden, Udesky Rogan *Jurassic Shark'' (2012) - Drake Matthews, Jeff Stanton *''Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution'' (2013) - Eddie Jackson, Jimmy Clark *''Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution'' (2015) - Jimmy Clark (cameo - final film role) Category:Actors Category:Jurassic Shark Actors Category:Jurassic Shark Category:Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Category:2011 Storyline Category:2012 Storyline Category:2013 Storyline Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:Inactive Actors Category:Island of Doom: Jurassic Park